The Amazing Spider-Man: New Origin
by AllYouWillEverRead03
Summary: I don't want to bore you with the same old description of the Origin Story. I hope everyone enjoys this updates will be done as soon as possible. Just my take on how the story should go.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N:**_ **So this is my new project, I feel like it is going to be a lot more understandable and a lot less clustered than TASM: Ultimate Decision.**

 **Cast List-**

 **Peter Parker: Andrew Garfield**

 **Gwen Stacy: Emma Stone**

 **Flash Thompson: Chris Zylka**

Chapter 1

He walked toward the line of blue doors surrounded by panes of glass, just like he did every day. His scrawny shoulders were slouched and his gaze was firmly planted on the grey sidewalk underneath him.

It wasn't as if Peter hated school, he was actually near top of his class, but he'd rather not have to deal with the swarms of students that crowded the halls as he tried to make it into the photography room to turn in his yearbook section, which was almost a week late. He had been assigned the extracurricular activities section and just hadn't had much desire to be at every single event, or any for that matter.

He pushed open the doors and saw the swarm of students, some scrambling to get to class, others standing against the lockers looking for any reason not to go to class.

Peter attempted to push his way through the crowd of noise, but he eventually decided to just walk with the flow and hope he made to Mr. Jone's room before class started.

Just as he thought he was going to make it he heard that voice, the voice he had heard almost every day since they had started high school together,

"Good morning Parker!" Flash exclaimed.

Peter rolled his eyes at the comment and attempted to walk away from the situation, but Flash Thompson was not one to be ignored. He grabbed Peter's shoulder from behind and shoved him into a row of bland grey lockers.

"I said Good morning Parker," Flash repeated smirking at Peter.

"Morning Flash," Peter said trying to wiggle free.

"That's better," He released the grip he had on Peter's jacket and patted his shoulders, "Was that so hard?"

Flash and his posy began to walk away as Peter straightened himself out, but before they walked too far Flash stopped and jumped at Peter raising a fist toward him. Peter jumped back and slammed his head into one of the many metal lockers that were lined behind him. Flash and his posy laughed hysterically at Peter as they walked away.

The bell rang signifying students had five minutes to get to their first period classes. Peter sighed and felt the rapidly growing bump on the back of his head as he walked into the photography classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Parker I was wondering when I'd see you again," Mr. Jones was a tall middle aged man, his hair had just started to grey and his five o'clock shadow was showing more and more as the semester progressed.

"Uh, Y-Yeah I'm sorry Mr. Jones," Peter said scratching the back of his neck and handing over the manila envelope that contained his hundreds of photos.

"You have a lot of potential," he took a short pause before speaking again, "but that can only take you so far Mr. Parker," he tapped Peter's head with the large golden envelope, "Now get to class,"

Peter shook his head up and down nervously, "Yes sir," he said before nervously scurrying out of the dark classroom.

The tardy bell rang through the hallways just before Peter strolled into his class. He saw Mr. Sanders standing at the front of the class staring directly at the him. He was a fat, bald man who's face always looked as if he was always disgusted by something.

"Mr. Parker punctuality is key in my classes, don't force me to make an example out of you,"  
A few classmates laughed silently as to not draw the attention of Mr. Sanders to themselves.

"Yes sir," he said sliding into his seat in the back of the room.

As the bell rang for lunch Peter reluctantly slid out of his desk. He liked to wait for the halls to calm down before he made his way to his usual secluded spot underneath one of the many trees that were planted in brick structures around the lunch area.

As he stepped into the hall he slowly looked around before placing his skateboard down on the ground and began rolling toward his locker. He thought he had made it without any issues, but just on cue his luck turned.

Mr. Vincent, a teacher who had been known to confiscate more than a couple of Peter's skateboards in the past, strolled out of his room,

"Parker, you wanna keep that skateboard?" the grey haired man asked with disapproval lining his words.

"Mmmm, yeah," Peter responded hoping off quickly and scooping the board into his arms.

"Then keep it off the ground," He said, "Wheels up,"

Peter pointed the boards wheels toward the roof and raised above his head. With a smile he said, "Like this?"

"That's it," He said walking back into his classroom.

Peter rounded the corner and when he knew he was out of sight the board was placed back on the ground and soon after he was rolling through the halls again, almost effortlessly, but when he reached the wall of lockers that his was on he found a young couple making out, completely unaware of anything that was happening around them. They were sprawled out covering three of the metal doors, he felt relieved that they were a couple of lockers away from his, it would make the encounter less awkward, well for him considering they had yet to notice he was there.

Peter slowly approached his locker trying not to disturb the hormone crazed two. He reached for the small black dial, but just as he did the two flipped and collided against his locker, the slammed into it so hard Peter thought it would cause the two to painfully stop the lip lock, but they just continued without even a wince of pain. They covered just about half of his locker, so he could still turn the dial, it might cause a little bit of awkward conversation, but he thought they would just embarrassingly move on. Peter entered the combination and gave the locker a small tug, but the couple didn't even budge, it was almost as if he was invisible. Peter shoved his head and shoulder into the locker to give himself some leverage, he pulled out his Advanced Calculus book and quickly pulled out of the crammed space before the couple fully engulfed his locker.

He strolled out of the building spinning the white plastic wheel on his skateboard with his hand, as he rounded the corner he noticed her. Gwen Stacy, she was sitting on top of one of the benches in the schools courtyard. Everytime he saw her he was in an aw of sorts, her cream coat accented her similar color skin and the grey she wore around it made her stand out even more. She was reading Cats Craddle by Kurt Vonnegut, her pink lips were protruded out slightly as she was mesmerized by her book.

She was so stunning that it was almost a reflex for him to pull his camera to his eye and snap a few pictures of her, he was photographer after all how could he pass by an opportunity to capture such beauty? He slowly lowered the camera from his face and looked around to see if anyone had seen him, but the courtyard was unusually empty. He heard the chanting and cheering coming from a crowd that had formed around one of the tables.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" The crowd chanted.

Peter looked back and forth between Gwen and the crowd, before finally deciding to walk toward the crowd, like Gwen would want to talk to him anyway.

He pushed through the crowd of chanting students and saw Flash holding a freshman boy upside down with his face fully planted in his food.

"Eat your vegetables Gordon, come on," Flash said pushing the kids face harder into the plate.

Flash almost immediately spotted him as he pushed his way to the front.

"Hey Parker, come on get a picture of this, come on," Flash said pulling the boy up from the food and posing with him dangled in his arms.  
Peter looked at the kid and recognized the look on his face, it was the same look he had given people to help him when Flash had him in similar positions.

"I'm not going to take a picture of that, put him down man," Peter said pointing toward the ground. "Gordon don't eat it,"

"Take the picture Parker," Flash repeated more aggressively now.

"Put him down Flash," he said with a little more confidence than before.

"Take the picture," Flash said slowly.

"Put him down Eugene," Peter said.

Flash's face contorted with rage, nobody used his real name because, well he didn't allow anyone too. He threw Gordon to the ground like a rag doll and turned his attention to the lanky brown haired boy who was standing infront of him.

Peter tried walking over to help Gordon, but Flash had other ideas. Just as Peter tried to walk past him Flash grabbed Peter's shirt and through a strong punch to his face. The crowd let out a simultaneous "Oooooh," as Peter hit the ground with a thud.

"Come on, get up Parker!" Flash yelled down at him.

Peter jumped up from the ground, he was sick of being Flash's punching bag, but just as the courage built up to throw a punch at his bully Flash through a straight shot into his stomach knocking all the air from his lungs. Peter hit the ground and clutched his stomach as Flash yelled at him some more.

"Get up, come on!" he yelled.

As Peter was starting to gain control of his breath he crawled onto his hands and knees, but Flash wasn't having it, he sent a swift kick into Peter's stomach putting him back onto the cold concrete.

"I'm still not taking the picture," Peter was able to say as gasped for air.

"Stay down Parker!" Flash yelled back.

As Peter laid on the ground he saw a blonde blur push through the crowd and walk toward Flash, at first he thought it was just one of Flash's friends, but when he noticed the cream jacket and the grey knee high socks it was obvious who it was.

"Who wants one more? Huh?" Flash yelled out toward the crowd as if their approval was what drove him.

"Flash!" Gwen yelled, but he was still soaking in the screams from the crowd, so she said his name again, but this time she tried to make her voice standout from the many yelling his name.

"Flash," she said and he turned around and immediately his demeanor changed.

"We still on for after school today? My house 3:30, I hope you've been doing your homework last time I was very disappointed in you," she said with a smile playing on her lips as she remembered the last time she tried to tutor him.

He reached for her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged him off and spoke again, "No Flash how about we go to class? Hmm how about it?"

He turned and whispered a small, "Whatever," before walking away his followers not far behind.

As Gwen walked away she turned and glanced at Peter struggling to get up from the leaf covered concrete, she wanted to help him, but her body carried her off as the bell rang out signaling the students were to report to their next class.

He watched her as she walked away, why did she help him? He had barely said anything to her in the four years they had attended the same school. He tried to pick himself up again before deciding it was pointless. As he went to reach for his things another student kicked his camera sending it dragging across the concrete. He picked it up and examined it for any serious damage, luckily for him there were just a few scratches in the metal.

Finally he was able to pick himself up from the ground, although painfully he made to his next class. He knew she was in that class and he knew she right infront of him, but for the first time since the first day of school he wished she wasn't there.

He threw his bag down on the ground and set his camera on his desk before laying his chin on the cold metal.

She tried to catch a quick glance at him before he looked up, but she was sure he had seen her look, or did he? She was trying to come up with a logical reason just incase he asked why she looked at him, then without thinking about she made the first move.

"I thought that was great, what you did out there, it was stupid, but it was great," she said.

He had seemingly lost all ability to talk, he tried to come up with a response, but all he could do was make a stupid face and shake his head.

"You should probably go to the nurse you might have a concussion," she said.

All he could do was bat his eyes at her.

She could tell he was nervous, so she smiled at him and said, "What's your name?"

He felt his heart sink into his stomach and he finally found some words to say, "Y-You don't know my name?"

"No, I know your name, I just want to know if you know your name," she said shaking her head and smiling at him.

Gwen had never had time to notice this mysterious boy before, everytime he saw her he would dash the other way, but there was no place for him to hide this time and something about Peter Parker was catching her eye.

He hesitated for a moment almost lost in her, but he was able to respond, "Peter," he said.

She didn't say anything, but her eyes seemed to ask him for more.

"Parker," he said with a little laugh, "Peter Parker,"

She smiled and bobbed her head, "Okay, okay good," she said as she turned back toward the board.

He tried to do the same, but his eyes kept pulling toward her.

She spun her head around again, "I'd still go to the nurse though,"

"You're Gwen right?" he asked even though they both knew he knew exactly who she was, but she played along.

"Gwen Stacy,"

He nodded and smiled as she turned back toward the front of the classroom.

This was their first real conversation, but she could feel it, there was something different about this lanky brown haired boy.


	2. The Red Head

Chapter 2

Peter hopped off his board as he approached the brick town home, it was just a part of the same daily ritual. Wake up, go to school, come home, and repeat. But for some reason today felt different, he felt different. He began to insert his key into the glass screen door when she came walking out from the neighbor's house.

Her fiery red hair almost mesmerized him, he couldn't help but stare. When she returned his look Peter began trying to fidget with the key, but his nervous hands sent it plummeting to the door mat below.

"Hey there Tiger," she said giggling as she walked toward the white railing that separated the two houses.

Her hair was tied back into a pony tail, she wore a denim jacket with leather sleeves, and black jeans that fit around her just right. She didn't have the simple, perfect beauty of Gwen, but she was her own brand of hot.

Peter just sat on the grey wood outside his front door unable to find the words to say.

She seemed amused by his inability to start a conversation, "Alright well I guess I'll see you around," she said as she walked down the steps over his neighbor's home.

Once she was out of sight he was finally able to scramble to his feet and unlock the door to his house.

"Hey" Peter called out as he entered the home he shared with his Aunt and Uncle. He found his Aunt in the kitchen with a towel slung over her shoulder as she chopped up vegetables. Another attempt at cooking from Aunt May meant Peter was going to have to search for something in the fridge.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs tonight," she said as Peter made his way into the kitchen.

"You're serious? Spaghetti and meatballs?" He said ripping the stainless steel fridge door open.

She finished chopping the vegetables on her cutting board, picked up a handful and tossed it into the pan with the rest of her sauce, "Since when don't you like spaghetti and meatballs, huh?"

Peter searched the fridge for a moment before deciding there wasn't another option for him at this point, as he closed the fridge door May looked up to see the red and purple bruise that had formed on her Nephew's jaw.

"Oh my god,"

"What's up?" He said confused.

"What happened to your face?" She said looking directly at the bruise.

"Oh, I'm all right," He had forgotten all about the bruise between Gwen and the red head next door he kind of lost track of what lie he was going to tell, "Just...I fell skating,"

She gave him a small sigh before her husband came grunting into the kitchen with a soggy cardboard box filled with dusty trophies.

"Ben Parker, don't you even think about leaving that filthy box in my kitchen!" She exclaimed.

Ben placed the box on the counter "These are my Bowling trophies," he said calm as ever.

"Oh, well by all means please leave that filthy box in my kitchen," she said sarcastically.

Ben looked over at his Nephew covering his jaw with a bottle of apple juice, "What happened to you?"

"He fell," she said stirring the spaghetti sauce, "Why you kids ride those things, I'll never know,"

"Cause it's stupid and dangerous," Ben said "Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Trust me, we were,"

"Good to know," Peter chuckled from his seat on top of the counter.

Peter looked down at the soggy box sitting next to his Uncle's feet and the pool over water around his rolled up jeans, "Hey, where's the flood?" He asked.

"Follow me, I'll show ya," His Uncle said carrying his Bowling trophies out of the kitchen.

"You serious?" Peter called out.

"Yes!"

Peter rolled his eyes and gave a groan before hopping off the counter and chasing after his Uncle.

…

"I think it's the condenser tray," Ben said examining his water filled basement.

Peter leaned back holding a cardboard box in his hand, "No, too much water for the condenser tray or the heat exchange tubing, This has got to be the fill line." He said gesturing around with the box.

Ben held his hands up "That's the only thing that makes any sense," he chuckled. "Can you fix it?"

"No, not tonight I'll go by the hardware store tomorrow,"

"Good deal, meanwhile put this on your face," Ben said tossing a frozen steak at Peter. "How's the other guy look?"

Peter looked up at his Uncle faking confusion, he should have known he was going to see through his lie.

"Come on, I know a right cross when I see one," He said pulling meats from the freezer and putting them into boxes. "Yes or no, do I have to call somebody's father?"

"No, no," Peter said shaking his head.

"Well, I wouldn't tell your Aunt May, I pity the poor kid who'd have to suffer her wrath,"

Ben grabbed his box full of frozen meats and began walking toward the stairs, "Hey, before you come up, see if there's anything else worth saving,"

"Kay," Peter said blandly.

Peter began looking through boxes of ruined garbage, he was just about to give it up when he moved a box and saw a familiar brown leather bag. He stared at the initials stitched into the latch "RP" It was his dad's

…

He walked into the dining room, but he had yet to take his eyes off of the old leather bag he held in his hands. May and Ben were in the kitchen bickering, something about plumbers and appliances, but Peter had been too zoned out to hear the full extent of their argument.

When they saw him carrying Richard Parker's old briefcase all the words just stopped, Ben looked back at his wife who was staring, horrified at her nephew. She glanced over to her husband, she begged him to do something with her eyes. Ben turned back toward Peter and who stood staring aimlessly at the bag.

"I forgot all about that thing," He said. "It was your dad's"

"Yeah" Peter said shaking his head, still staring at the briefcase.

"He asked us to keep safe for him," Ben said nodding toward his mortified wife.

Ben walked into the dining room and gave a small, fake chuckle, like he did so many times before when he was trying to defuse a situation, "He saw it in the window of that leather shop over on Ninth Avenue," He sat down at the head of the dinner table. "He was 19, what's a 19 year old kid need with a briefcase?" He said smiling. "And guess who sold it to him,"

Peter finally removed his gaze from the bag and looked at his Uncle confused, "I-I don't know," He said shrugging his scrawny shoulders.

"Your mother, that's how they met," Ben said nodding his head and ginning.

"He asked you to k-keep this safe? Why? T-There's nothing in here. Have you looked in here? There's nothing here," Peter was starting to nervously ramble.

"Your father was a very secretive man Peter," May said finally stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah, I know" Peter said chuckling sarcastically.

Peter began rustling through the different things inside the briefcase until he came across a newspaper clipping, he pulled it out and stared at three men standing next to each other in lab coats. Peter was able to identify two of them, one was his father Richard Parker, the other was Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp and father of his one time best friend Harry. Peter showed the picture to his Aunt and Uncle and pointed at the third man in the picture, the man missing half his arm.

"Who's that? Do you know who that is?" He said.

"Some guy who worked with your dad I guess," Ben said faking confusion.

Peter showed the picture to his Aunt, but all she could do was give him a blank stare. Peter examined the photo for a few more moments before Aunt May stepped in.

"Just take this off the table all right?" She asking as much as she was telling, "We're going to eat. Off and wash your hands now,"

Peter looked at his Uncle who gave him a slight nod, "Go on," he said.

As Peter walked up the stairs Ben looked back at his wife who was covering her mouth as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

…

After dinner Peter went immediately to his room where he had left his father's briefcase. He removed every item from the bag and laid them in a straight line on his floor. It wasn't much, a glasses case, his father's Oscorp I.D. badge, some pens, and old calculator, a quarter, a subway token, and the picture of his father and the two men.

Peter grabbed his father's glasses case and opened it up to find the old pair of glasses he used to put on as a kid. He carried them into the bathroom and removed his contacts, he brought the frames to his eyes and noticed they were a pretty similar prescription to his eyes, he pushed the middle of the glasses up his nose and looked at himself for a second before returning to his room to examine the rest of his father's things.

He picked up the I.D. badge from his floor and stared at the picture of his dad on the front of it, so serious, so calculated, he was always like that. Except around his son. Peter set the badge back in the line and picked up the brown leather bag itself. He looked at it for a moment and began turning it side to side when he heard an object sliding around inside. He was sure he had cleaned the entire thing out, but he knew his father and he knew never to be too sure about anything.

Peter opened the briefcase wide and slid his hand all around the suede inside, but there was nothing, so he closed it back up and flipped it around opening the zipper on the back, he slid his hand inside that pocket too, but there was once again nothing. He began to think he was losing it until he felt the top of the pocket, it broke into two separate pockets as he slid his fingers across the top of it he felt pieces of paper and a paper clip underneath the secret pocket. Peter slowly pulled the folder out of the briefcase, when he saw it was marked "Oscorp" he quickly hit the button that activated his lock mechanism.

Peter opened the folder and examined the notes inside.

"What is this?" He said to himself "Zero, zero decay rate algorithm," Peter read his father's handwriting out loud.

Just then a knock came from his bedroom door, Peter looked up at the door nervously, he hastily scrambled up all his father's things and set the briefcase on top of the Oscorp file so it wouldn't be seen by whoever was at his door. A second knock, this one was lighter, as if not to wake him if he were sleeping.

"Yeah, one sec, one sec," He said hopping up into his desk chair and flipping the switch to unlock the door. "Come in,"

Ben quickly opened the door and stared at his nephew, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Peter said looking up at his uncle.

"Oh my god," Ben said in awe of the boy in front of him "You look just like him,"

Peter removed the glasses and shook his head as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah,"

Ben walked through the door way and closed the white wooden door behind him, he picked up a finished rubric's cube that Peter hadn't touched in years and walked over and sat on Peter's bed.

"Listen um...I don't have much education you know that Peter," He said playing around with the multicolored cube in his hands. "Hell, I stopped being able to help with your homework when you were ten...What I'm trying to say is uh..I know it's been rough for you without your dad and I know we don't talk much about them,"

"Yeah it's all right," Peter interrupted.

"No, it is not all right, I wish I could change it, but I can't," Ben gave a deep sigh before continuing. "Curt Connors, that's the name of the guy in the picture with your dad. They worked together for years and they were close but after that night we never saw him again. He never even called, not once. Go figure,"

He looked down at the now scrambled up rubric's cube and then looked up at the stunning blonde that covered Peter's computer screen, "She's pretty," he said with a nod toward the computer.

Peter gave a quick smile before realizing he had left the pictures of Gwen up, he embarrassingly ducked his head when he looked over at them.

Ben set the cube down on Peter's desk and turned the glass doorknob, but before he could exit Peter spoke up.

"Uncle Ben," He said causing the old man to stop and turn around. "You're a pretty great dad all right?"

He looked down at his nephew and smiled before nodding and closing the door.

As soon as his Uncle closed the door Peter began franticly typing out the names "Richard Parker and Curt Connors" into Bing. He read through every article multiple times, he studied Connors research, he ordered his book. Peter stayed up nearly all night looking into Dr. Curt Connors, he hadn't even realized he was tired until he woke up the next morning, keyboard covered in drool and browser still on Connors' website.


	3. The Spiders

**_A/N:_ So I totally forgot to add MJ's actress into the last chapter, sorry I was really excited to get it up and it spaced me.**

 **Quick thing about the beginning of this chapter, it is set at the start of chapter 2, so the previous day. I hope that makes sense.**

 **I meant to get this up a few days ago, but a week isn't bad I guess. So how are you guys liking it so far? Let's try and get some reviews in because I love em! And it'll keep updates pretty consistent!**

 **Mary Jane: Shailene Woodley**

Chapter 3

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time Flash, that's all I'm saying," Gwen said as she scribbled out her calculus equations.

"What do you care about Parker anyway?" He responded leaning his head back onto her couch annoyed.

Her pen stopped as she thought about his big brown eyes and dorky smile, however she'd never let herself admit she had a crush, "He's sweet," she finally said.

"How many times has he actually talked to you?" Flash peered at her from across the room.

She rolled her eyes at him and continued to work out the complicated math problems that seemed almost elementary to her.

Flash jumped from his spot on the couch and stalked over to her, "You like him don't you?" He said.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and the room suddenly felt like it was a thousand degrees, "I don't even know him Flash how could I like him?" She blurted out.

"Gwen's got a crush, Gwen's got a crush," Flash sang out, skipping around her.

She picked up the large calculus book that had been sitting on the counter in front of her and began smacking him with it as hard as she could. Flash's laugh echoed through the empty house as he braced for the hits.

"Ouch. Ow. Ow. Okay, okay. You don't like the nerd," He said sarcastically.

She gave him one last smack in the shoulder and said, "Just be nice to him,"

The broad shouldered jock gathered up his things and stuffed them untidily into his backpack, "Whatever," he said with a roll of his eyes.

she walked him to the front door like she did every week after tutoring him, as he grabbed the handle of the front door Flash turned and grinned at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Yes Flash?" She said not trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"I'll cut the kid some slack," Gwen and Flash had been friends since they were kids and he knew when she had a crush, whether or not she would admit it..

A smile played on Gwen's soft pink lips as she thought of the lanky boy, "Thank you," she said.

Nobody ever got to see this side of Flash Thompson, he was a softy when it came to his friends and Gwen wished he'd allow others to see him as more than just the big tough jock.

The two exchanged goodbyes as he left, but she couldn't shake Flash's words. Did she like him? If she did, did he like her? She started to get ready for her shift at Oscorp, but thoughts of Peter Parker continued to populate her mind.

…

Peter stood across the street from the large glass building, he stood there admiring it for a moment, the sun reflected off of the thousands of windows making the structure look even more magnificent.

"Wow," he whispered to himself as he walked toward the entrance.

Peter continued to admire the building when he entered, so much so he attracted the attention of the receptionist sitting at the front desk. She was a typical looking business woman, her brown hair was neatly tied back into a bun, she wore a black blazer over her white blouse, and she looked at Peter as if he was from a different planet.

"Excuse me," she called from her desk.

"What?" He said raising his eyebrows and walking toward her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, contempt staining her words.

"Oh, uh...I-I don't know. I'm-I'm here to see Dr-Dr. Connors," Peter managed to stammer out.

"Right. You'll find yourself to the left,"

Peter looked down at her confused for a moment, "Did she just kick me out?" He thought to himself.

"You are here for the internship?" She asked the confused boy in front of her.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "Yeah," he felt he needed to sound more confident if she was going to believe him.

The woman perched her lips out knowing he wasn't telling her the truth, "Okay. You'll find your badge to the left," she said raising her eyebrows with every word.

"Oh," he said nodding his head.

Peter stared down at the many Oscorp badges, all of them looked the exact same so he didn't know why it was taking him so long to just snatch one and go.

"Are you having trouble finding yourself?" The woman asked in her same robotic business voice.

Peter shook his head comically quick, "No," he said reaching for one of the badges, "Yeah, I got it," he held up the Intern badge and grinned.

"Okay, Mr. Guevara," she said furrowing her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

He smiled and waved at her as he walked toward the escalator, "Gracias," he said.

"De nada," she returned before getting back to the work in front of her.

As soon as Peter got onto the escalator a woman's voice boomed throughout the entire building.

"Welcome to Oscorp. Born from the mind of our founder, Norman Osborn, the Oscorp Tower houses 108 floors of innovation,"

Peter looked up to see a giant hologram of Norman Osborn's sillouhette holding a globe in one of his hands, inside the digital globe was the Oscorp Industries logo. He was amazed at the sheer technology it took just to have that work properly.

"Our scientific minds are pushing the boundaries of defense, biomedical, and chemical technologies. The future lies within," The voice cut out almost as soon as Peter joined the rest of the hopeful interns.

Peter nearly jumped out of his clothes when he heard her voice come from the front of the crowd, he quickly ducked behind one of the taller kids and hid his face in his hand.

"Welcome to Oscorp. My name's Gwen Stacy, I'm a senior at Midtown Science and I'm also head intern to Dr. Connors, so I'll be with you for the duration of your visit,"

When he was sure she couldn't see him he looked up to catch a glimpse of her, but right when his eyes saw her he couldn't tear them away.

Her golden blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail, he couldn't help but watch her perfect pink lips as she spoke, they mesmerized him and the way her green eyes sparkled like the Atlantic Ocean nearly melted him into a puddle.

Gwen hugged her Oscorp tablet close to her chest as she spoke out to the small crowd of eager faces, " Where I go, you go. That's the basic rule, if you remember that, all will be fine and if you forget that-" before Gwen could finish she was cut off by frantic yelling from down stairs.

"Listen! Tell him Rodrigo Guevara is down here. Please, just tell him Rodrigo Guevara is down here! My name's Rodrigo!" He yelled while being dragged out of the building

Gwen slowly turned her head to the interns, "Well I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget that,"

Peter lowered his head again and let out a small laugh. He felt terrible for laughing, but seeing the kid dragged out of Oscorp screaming his name, who wouldn't laugh just a little?

"Shall we?" Gwen said turning, leading the group toward the lab.

The wide eyed intern hopefuls looked around at the bright florescent lab, each with amazement in their eyes, but none more than Peter. His mind went into total nerd mode as he studied every piece of the genetics lab as best he could, he had almost forgotten to keep himself hidden from Gwen's sight when he heard her speak.

"Come around this way," she said pointing her dainty index finger where she wanted the group to stand.

The group gathered as Connors made his way out of one of the many testing areas that covered the lab, "Good afternoon Gwen," he said.

"Dr. Connors," she returned his greeting with a small nod.

"Welcome. My name is Dr. Curtis Connors, and yes in case you're wondering I'm a southpaw," his joke sent a small wave of laughter through the crowd of interns. "I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist, and I'm the world's foremost authority on herpetology. That's reptiles for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with macular degeneration whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself," They all watched him intently as his passionate words dove down on them like bombs.

"I want to create a world without weakness," He continued, "Anyone care to venture a guess just how?" A shorter Asian boy in the front shot his hand up with supreme confidence.

"Yes?" Connors said looking down at him.

"Stem cells?" His confidence seemed to betray him as his answer came out as more of a question.

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more radical," Each one of the interns turned to the next as their faces contorted in confusion.

Peter sat in the back itching to answer, as he seemed to be the only person who had any knowledge on Connors life work at all, "Really? No one even bothered to read the man's book?" Peter thought to himself as he bit down on his index finger trying to keep quiet.

"No one?" Connors asked to the crowd of hopeless geniuses.

The words burned the back of his throat begging to be let out, "Cross species genetics," the moment he let them spew out of his mouth he immediately regretted it.

The entire group turned slowly revealing the slender boy, who had ducked his head and shut his eyes attempting to hide himself again. Peter slowly lifted his head, opening his eyes, the first person his doe like eyes saw was Gwen.

She furrowed her brow quizzically before quickly running through the list of names she had on her tablet. She was almost positive the name "Peter Parker" wasn't on it, she had only researched every person on the list for hours over the last couple weeks, "Maybe I missed him," Gwen thought to herself, but when she reached the P's there was nothing.

Peter wasn't great at social interactions, he hardly had any friends and he fell apart when speaking to big crowds, but when he talked about science his eyes lit up and his mind romped freely, so it was no surprise that when he began to explain the concept of cross species genetics everyone in the room trained their eyes solely on him.

"A person gets Parkinson's when the cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you could somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's...she's curing herself," with every word Peter's confidence grew, by the end he was smiling like a child who had just been promised candy.

That was until the same boy who had incorrectly answered Connors' question before decided it was time to make a joke, "Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck," he said.

The interns all began to laugh at Peter's expense, but just as soon as it started, it ended with Connors giving an annoyed "shh" like he was silencing a class full of children.

It had been so long since anybody had fully understood the work Connors was so desperately trying to achieve, even Gwen had just begun to realize the vast potential of it all herself, but this familiar looking boy had not only understood his work, but he had applied it to the imaginary situation Connors splayed out for him.

"A-and you are?" He asked.

Peter felt himself freeze up, he had stolen the badge that was clipped to his jacket just to talk to the man standing in front of him and now that he had the opportunity he was frozen, unable to even breathe properly.

Gwen glanced to Peter, seeing him frozen with no words coming any time soon, just as he had been when she spoke to him the day before, she quickly rushed in to rescue him.

"He's one of Midtown Science's best and brightest," she said.

"Really?" Connors asked turning to his head intern.

"Mhm. He's second in his class," she bragged for him.

"Oh." He said turning back to Peter.

"Second?" Peter asked quickly.

"Yeah," Gwen reassured him with a small smile.

"You sure about that?" He asked once again.

"I'm pretty sure," she said nodding her head, but her eyes refused to tear away from his. What was it about this boy that made her feel so vulnerable?

A dull ringing started to come from Connors' lab coat, he pulled out his ancient flip phone checking the caller ID. His eager happiness melted away into stress and annoyance.

Clicking the phone shut, Connors stuffed it back into his coat's pocket and said, "I'm afraid duty calls. I'll leave you in the more than capable hands of Miss Stacy. Nice meeting you all," his eyes lingered on Peter after his last words, before he turned and left the group.

As soon as he departed Gwen began clicking at her tablet and a moment later a bright blue hologram appeared in the middle of the lab,

"If you'd like to gather round," she said stepping back. She stole quick glances of the cute boy in the brown jacket as he tried to hide himself in the crowd again, but she wasn't letting him get away that easy.

As the interns gathered around the holographic tree of life Peter tried to sneak around Gwen without her noticing him. As he nervously passed her, she spun around, walking after him.

"Hi," she said stopping him dead in his tracks.

Peter felt his legs go numb at the sound of her voice, how the hell was he going to explain this? He desperately tried to speak, but as it usually went around Gwen, he lost his words.

She loved that she even the smallest words from her had this effect on him, "What you doin' Rodrigo?" She asked.

He gave her a dory smile, trying to find the right words, scratch that, he was trying to find any words to say to her. He looked down at the stolen Oscorp badge and nervously said, "O-oh yeah,"

She smiled fondly at him, "What are you doing here? She asked.

"I work here," she rolled her head to mimic the movement of her eyes waiting to see what he could come up with next, "I don't work here. I was going to say-I-I was going to say I work here, but-I-it seems like you in fact do work here, so you know that I don't in fact work here,"

"Are you following me?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that she wouldn't really mind if he was.

"No, I'm not following you, no I'm not," His nervous stammering coupled by his adorably cute smile sent a wave of giggles out of the normally serious blonde, "I had no idea you worked here,"

"Then why would you be here?" She asked.

"I just snuck in because I-I love science," He felt that answer was better than trying to explain why he had really snuck in.

"You love science?" Gwen truly didn't believe he had risked getting arrested just because he "loves science" but the whoosh of the hologram disappearing was her signal to get back to work and she really didn't have time to interrogate him anymore, or whatever she was doing with him.

She took a quick glance back at the others before turning serious on him, "I have to lead this tour group, so I'm going to ask you more about this later. Do not get me in trouble. Don't touch anything,"

"I promise you I won't," he said quietly, nervously nodding his head.

Gwen returned to the front of the group trying her best to shake the butterflies in her stomach.

"All right, guys I'm going to take you to the bioreactor room now," she said.

As soon as Gwen turned her back, Peter quickly skipped backwards. His eyes were so focused on Gwen that he didn't notice a man in a tight navy suit right behind him. The two collided sending a folder the man was holding tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry," Peter blurted out, "Yo." He said scrambling to pick up the dark folder.

As soon as he looked down at the folder Peter's eyes widened, popping out of the top of it was two red zeros, exactly like the ones on his father's folder at home, "S-sorry," he whispered.

The man quickly snatched the folder, he looked up at Peter and the color drained from his face, as if he was staring directly at a ghost. He walked slowly away only taking one more small glance at the scrawny boy behind him, "It can't be," he thought.

Peter stood frozen for a moment, he wanted desperately to find Connors, but curiosity was getting the best of him. He slowly followed after the mysterious man trying to keep enough distance so he wouldn't be noticed. The man reached a door labeled "Biocable Development Unit" Peter stood hidden behind a wall watching as the man's fingers swiped out a pattern, the door's lock clicked and soon after the man emerged with two other men dressed in large hazmat suits.

As the three of them walked off Peter slowly checked around the corner before entering the same pattern the man in the suit had just done. The door gave a mechanical click signifying it had been unlocked, Peter slowly turned the handle, checking over his shoulders one more time, he entered lab.

The room was obnoxiously white, and the florescent lights were starting to give him a headache. Peter nervously looked around at the various machines whirling, he watched astonished at what looked like thick spider webs be stretched and manipulated.

As he turned to leave a bright blue light caught his eye, the door that hid it was marked "00 Restricted Access" he figured he had already broken so many Oscorp rules that he couldn't possibly get in anymore trouble than he already would be in if he got caught.

Peter pushed open the air tight door as his eyes widened in amazement at the intricacy of the machine that spun in circles collecting the webbing from the genetically enhanced spiders. He admired the tough webs as he pulled back on one, the string of silver hummed like a guitar and Peter was mesmerized by the uniqueness of it all, until the machine rumbled to a stop.

It began braiding all of the webs into strands throwing the tiny spiders from them as it did. They rained down on Peter like rain drops, at first he tried to remain calm by standing very still and holding his breath, but when he felt the little hairy legs on his skin he began flailing his body and shaking the spiders off vigorously.

When he was sure he had slapped the last of them off of his shoulder Peter slowly backed out of the room with a look of horror plastering his face.

…

Gwen had finished her part of the tour and had been hoping to assist on an experiment when she saw him walking so nonchalantly it made her blood boil, "I'm going to kill him. I'm actually going to kill him," she thought. Gwen paced herself so she made it into the entrance of the lab as he was walking in. Then that stupid nervous smile of his made her forget every reprimanding thing she was going to scream at him.

He nervously chuckled trying to come up with some explanation.

"All right, give me the badge," she said giving him the best glare she could possibly muster.

Peter sighed shaking his head understandingly, "Sorry," he whispered unclipping the badge from his chest and handing it to her.

She stuffed the laminated badge into her coat pocket and with a roll of her eyes turned away from him, he was lucky she thought he was cute or he would have gotten it, probably.

Then Peter felt a sharp tinge of pain come from the back of his neck, like tiny needles piercing his skin. He yelled out and reached for the pain feeling a bump immediately growing, but nothing that caused it.

Gwen turned at his yelp of pain and shot him a glare that would have had anybody shake in their shoes, "Seriously?" She couldn't believe how unbelievably stupid he was.


End file.
